


be my love for all our lives

by emmel23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy supercorp, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Surprise, SuperCorp, They Deserve This, Very fluffy, Very happy ending, emotional but happy emotional, this is just sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmel23/pseuds/emmel23
Summary: Lena gives Kara the biggest and best surprise of her life, and Kara couldn't possibly say no.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	be my love for all our lives

Kara walked past Lena’s secretary and knocked on her office door. When there was no answer, she pushed it open a crack.

She smiled when she saw that Lena’s eyes were closed and a smile played at her lips, standing in the open air on her balcony. Her newly curled hair blew past her shoulders comfortingly.

Kara snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, placing her chin in the crook of her neck. Lena leaned into her and she hummed a soft peaceful tune as she felt Kara’s body press onto her back.

“Why do you love this balcony so much?” Kara murmured into her ear.

“I watched you fly by here,” Lena said softly, her heart full of nostalgia. “I’d stand here sometimes just to see if you’d stop by.”

Kara kissed her neck and traced up Lena’s jawline, stopping at her ear. “And I always did.”

Lena breathed in the fresh air and nodded. She turned around and stared into Kara’s ocean-blue eyes. The two seconds before she leaned in to kiss her felt stretched out. The blood rushed to her face when Kara glanced at her lips, a rush of adrenaline coursed through her body.

Kara kissed her back softly and the world around her disappeared. The sounds of traffic and the sounds of people bustling about on the streets were drowned out. When she opened her mouth, she felt Lena’s hot breath against her. An electric feeling crashed over Kara and her hands found the inside of Lena’s shirt.

Lena let out a sound when she felt Kara’s fingers brush over her skin and she pulled away, clearing her throat. 

“Sorry,” Kara apologized. “I got carried away.”

Lena smiled, her eyes roaming over her face. “Come on.”

Kara let her take her hand and guide her into the office. 

“Remember my work desk?” Lena asked, running her free hand over it. “That one time we-”

“Yeah, I do. Yep.” Kara giggled shyly, cutting her off before she got too embarrassed.

Lena smiled and led Kara to the white couch. “This couch. We shared a lot of memories here. The first time I read your writing, Big Belly Burger, donuts.”

The corner of Kara’s mouth twitched. “I remember.” 

She loved thinking back on the memories they shared over the years but she didn’t know why Lena was giving her a tour of her office when she’s been here hundreds of times before. But before she could ask, Lena turned to her and held Kara’s hands in her own.

“Baby, how would you feel if I told you I have a surprise for you?” She said.

Kara’s face lit up excitedly. “I love surprises!”

Lena laughed. “I know. So, I want to take you to Hawaii today. I’ve been planning this trip for a while. You know, hoping for a romantic getaway or something. I scheduled my plane to leave in a few hours so we can get there by tonight.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding.”

Lena’s eyes shone when she shook her head. “So that’s a yes, then?”

Kara leaped at her and a jumble of words escaped her out of pure excitement. Lena wrapped her arms around her tightly, trying to avoid falling over from Kara’s weight.

“Oh my god, yes!” Kara smiled widely.

The gentle waves of the ocean brushed their ankles calmly. Lena stared out into the horizon, deep in thought.

Kara grabbed her hand and Lena reflexively curled her fingers around Kara’s. “What are you thinking about?”

Lena turned to look at her. The sun reflected off of her eyes and Kara could make out the blue and green. 

“I’ve never felt so relaxed.” Lena smiled and her eyes turned to the horizon again. 

Kara kept her eyes on her and smiled. Lena had never  _ looked  _ more relaxed and Kara could get used to her being this happy. 

“I love you,” Kara said softly, too quiet for Lena to hear.

“I have another surprise for you, baby.” Lena splashed the water with her foot.

Kara perked up, curious. “Another surprise?”

“It’s almost sunset. I know you love the colors so I set up something special.” Lena motioned to the pink and orange sky.

Kara’s eyes landed on hers and they looked into each other’s eyes for minutes. Kara could hear her heart pound against her ribcage and butterflies stirred in her stomach.

Lena looked back at her adoringly, her breath catching in her throat as she took in the sight of the woman standing in front of her.

Before she got too carried away, Lena glanced up at the sky again. “Come on, the sun’s going down.”

Kara followed her to a helipad near the water, hand in hand. Lena leaned away to talk to the man waiting for them and he waved his arms around, motioning for them to get on. 

Kara stepped up before Lena could move and she placed a hand just below the edge of the door, just in case she’d hit her head. Lena smiled up at her and took her hand, guiding her inside gently.

The man explained the regulations of going on this helicopter tour in a thick Hawaiin accent. He handed them a headset each and he waited for them to put them on before he sat down in the pilot seat.

“I hired him personally. I’ve met him multiple times before. He knows not to interrupt us.” Lena patted Kara’s arm.

Kara nodded, being able to hear her perfectly. Her super-hearing helped but she realized the helicopter’s motors were quieter than usual. 

She was used to flying but this was very different. She took in the colors of the sky reflected over the ocean. The view was breathtakingly beautiful as they rose higher and higher into the air.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lena said, looking out at the island.

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Kara answered.

Lena’s neck turned a light shade of pink but she waved off the compliment, trying not to smile. 

Kara felt the helicopter shift and she realized they were hovering. She turned and marveled at the sky. The colors were prettier than any sunset she had ever seen in her entire life. She felt a rush of emotions as she took in the view, realizing how much she had wanted to experience this.

She felt Lena move in her seat and she turned to look at her. Lena was looking back at her with tears in her eyes, her hands holding an opened blue and red box.

Kara’s head spun and her mouth hung open in surprise. Her entire body felt numb. She stared into Lena’s sparkling eyes, her own eyes starting to tear up but she could barely feel them fall onto her cheeks. Her mind felt empty and her heart was beating ten times faster. She felt it leap in her throat and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

The first two seconds after Kara realized what was happening, she felt shocked. Lena had made it clear to her that she wasn’t the type of person to get married even before they started dating. Then, she was slammed with fear. The thought that she was going to have a wife, a chance to start a new family, scared her. But she remembered that it was Lena. Lena Kieran Luthor was the one proposing to her, not anyone else. This was the woman she had loved since day one. The woman who went through hell and back for her over and over. The scary feeling she just had turned into pure joy. A million emotions and feelings crashed into each other in her mind and as much as she wanted to tell Lena how she felt, she froze.

“Kara Zor-el Danvers,” Lena’s voice was gentle and warm. “Today is the anniversary of the first day we met. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember you nervously coming into my office with your cousin, wondering where I was earlier. I remember that was the day I looked into your eyes for the first time. You stared back at me with a curious passion and I knew I wanted to get to know you. 

"For years after that, we shared so many moments in that office, good and bad. We’ve gone through so much there. Fights, kisses, hugs, and everything in between. Then, I met Supergirl. On the same day, I met all of you. The sunshine reporter, the badass hero. 

"I looked into the very same eyes in that crashing helicopter, the same model we’re in now. That was the first time you saved my life but it was far from the last time. With Supergirl, we went through so many ups and downs. You saved my life countless times with no hesitation. I remember all the times you wouldn’t give up on me, even when you were risking the lives of everyone in the city. 

"We shared so many disagreements, but also so many laughs. We worked together for years, as a Super and a Luthor. And both sides of you saw me as more than my name. You gave me a chance to do good when no one else did, even when I lost track of it myself. 

"And then I found out you were one and the same. The pain I felt was more than anything I’ve ever felt before, but I knew I loved you. That feeling of our love being crushed was almost unbearable and I knew I couldn’t live without you. Kara Danvers, will you marry me so that I will never have to?”

Kara blinked twice, still frozen. All of Lena’s words swarmed around in her mind but she heard every single one. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought back to everything Lena just said. She let out a sound between a gasp and cry and she nodded frantically. The tears started to roll down her face uncontrollably as she kept nodding her head.

“So that’s a yes?” Lena’s face lit up.

“Oh my god, yes!” Kara fell against her and held onto her so tight it was as if she never wanted to let go. 

She cradled Lena’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes. She felt an intimate sense of comfort when she looked at Lena. The feeling of love encased her heart, sending a feeling of warmth throughout her body. 

Kara leaned in and devoured Lena into a kiss. Warm tears trickled down her face as she kissed her. It was like she was experiencing the beautiful sunset colors inside her. The comforting yellow, the peaceful pink, the passionate mix of it all. Her entire body tingled as their mouths moved with each other. Kara zoned out everything but Lena, taking in her every touch and her every move. The taste of Lena’s lips sent an electrical rush through her, the same feeling she had every time she kissed her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my birthday today, I gift you with sap and fluff that I would normally roll my eyes at. And look, I wrote this back in August when I was in my Supercorp slump. I know it's cheesy, but everyone deserves a little cheesy every once in a while.


End file.
